


if that's mine, then tell me that's mine

by girlwritesthings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (me) - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Free Use, In a way, Needy Rey, Possessive Ben, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, girl i don't even know, horny me, i just think vicrul is neat, is ben bi? sources say yes, no beta we die like men, sorta - Freeform, sub vicrul, their neighbors absolutely hate them, this is just for me who am i kidding, this ones for the vicrul girls!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwritesthings/pseuds/girlwritesthings
Summary: Ben and Rey like to fuck in front of their window. Their neighbor Vicrul likes to watch.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Vicrul (Star Wars), Vicrul/Ben Solo
Comments: 43
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wanted Deadly Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263956) by [quamquam20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quamquam20/pseuds/quamquam20). 



The first time Rey notices him, she's too consumed with the way Ben’s fingers slide across her clit to say anything. 

Ben’s got her pinned against the window, one hand splayed next to where her head rests while the other dips between her thighs, his index finger finding her clit, rubbing viciously.

“Do you like when I fuck you for everyone to see?” He pants into her hair and her hands slip down the glass, unable to hold herself up any longer. But Ben’s there, his arm wrapping around her waist while he fucks into her relentlessly. “You can’t help yourself, I know baby. You want everyone to see who you belong to.”

Rey moans, her teeth digging into her bottom lip as she nods against the glass.

“Tell me who you belong to,” he grunts, holding her limp body like a doll.

Rey shifts in his arms, lifting her head from the glass so that she can brace herself against the window again and that’s when she sees him. 

He’s standing at his window, across the street, watching. His eyes are hooded and his hand rubs across the bulge in his shorts. 

He’s tall, not quite as tall as Ben, but she knows she’d have to crane her neck up to look at him if he was in front of her. His skin is like caramel and rippling with muscle. Where Ben’s body is wide, strong, and overwhelming, this man is slighter, but just as muscular. He’s lean and lithe, like a panther to Ben’s lion. 

And he’s watching them.

Their eyes meet across the street and Rey can’t look away.

Ben’s been fucking her in front of these windows for months since the moved in, they’ve both gotten off on the idea of someone watching, but now that someone is Rey is struck, lost for words. 

The man pulls himself out of his shorts and starts pumping his hand down the length of his cock, his mouth open and eyes just barely open. Watching her. 

Ben’s hand finds her throat, squeezing and she falls back against his chest.

“I asked who you belong to,” Ben snaps his hips into her mercilessly. 

“You,” Rey whimpers. “Just you.”

Behind her, Ben’s rhythm stutters, growing more erratic and she knows he’s close so she clenches down hard around him, her eyes staying on the man.

Rey reaches between her legs, her fingers meeting Ben’s and that’s all it takes before she’s coming.

Ben follows quickly, his teeth sinking into her shoulder as he spends himself in her.

Across the way the man reaches his hand down to cup his balls and Rey presses her breasts against the cold glass, not breaking eye contact and he shoots his cum on his window, his chest rising and falling with his pants.

That’s the first time.

* * *

It’s been a few weeks since they’ve fucked in front of the window and Rey finds herself wondering about the man. The whole thing feels like a dream, honestly.

For the first few days after Rey had been hyper-aware of how big the windows were in their apartment and how easily anybody could see in. She always knew that, hell, she kind of liked it, but after _him_ it was all she could think about.

When Rey had told Ben about him she thought he might be upset, both that someone had watched them and that she’d liked it. But he just got that smirk on his face and said “Of course he wanted to watch, who wouldn’t?”

She works from home and that often means dressing comfortably, in sweats or yoga pants. But since that day she’s started walking around the apartment nude more often, hoping to catch him staring. But his time at home was sporadic, and he never seemed to be around when she did this. She wasn’t too disappointed, though, because Ben _loved_ it.

She watches the man's apartment obsessively for weeks, wondering if he's home, wondering if he's watching.

* * *

It’s a Sunday afternoon and she's laying on the couch with Ben, her head resting against his chest and his knees bracketing her in. 

The movie they’d been watching continues on, forgotten as Ben slides his fingers down her bare torso, pausing to pinch her nipples until they’re tight and protruding. She’d gotten out of the shower, wrapped in the terry cloth robe that Ben had bought her when she first moved in but he hadn’t been able to keep his hands off, untying her robe and letting his hands roam her body lazily.

His hands finally make their way to the apex of her thighs and Rey let’s her knees fall open. His fingers trail lightly across her skin, raising goosebumps on her stomach. He dips one finger through her folds and Rey can’t stop the moan that slips from her lips.

“Always so wet for me,” he murmurs against her hair, raising his fingers to her lips. She opens her mouth, sucking his fingers in, humming at the taste of herself on him. She can feel his cock hardening below her and she squirms against it.

But Ben holds her into place, not allowing her to move.

“He’s watching,” Ben says and her eyes flick up to the window.

The man is standing next to his bed, a towel draped casually across his lower half and his eyes find hers.

Ben pushes her thighs further apart, using his own legs to hold her down and open, her cunt exposed. The man raises one eyebrow, his hand twitching where he holds the towel against him, and she can see the question there. Rey nods.

He drops the towel.

Ben trails his fingers back down her stomach, inserting two inside of her, scissoring them so she’s stretched open.

So that the man can see.

She feels herself gush all over Ben’s fingers at the thought.

“Are you wet for me or for him?” His voice is like silk, dangerous. She doesn’t know what answer he wants so she answers honestly.

“Both of you,” she whispers.

Ben’s fingers slide out of her and she thinks maybe she answered wrong but then three fingers push back into her and her back arches, a moan escaping her lips. 

“So greedy, hmm? One man just isn’t enough for you. Always need more.”

Rey whimpers as she reaches a hand to her breast, needing to touch herself somehow.

The man watches, the pace of his hand on his cock matching the lazy speed of Ben’s fingers.

“I bet you want both of our cocks? Don’t you?”

Ben’s other hand finds her clit and she can’t talk, can’t think, can’t breathe.

She can’t take her eyes off the man. Can’t stop watching the way his cock twitches and jerks for her. She wants to reach through the window and slide her hand along his length. Wants to feel the weight of him on her tongue, see if he tastes like Ben.

But she can’t. So she arches her body, spreading her legs further for him. Pretends his fingers are on her tits, instead of her own. Behind her, Ben starts plunging his fingers into her faster, almost to the point of pain.

“Are you thinking about him or me?”

Rey shakes her head, she can’t answer.

“He’s all the way over there, playing with his own cock but you have _me_ right here and it’s still not enough.”

“No...” Rey whines, pushing her hips against his hand, desperate for the release she's so close to. 

“Such a greedy little slut,” Ben moans, extracting his fingers from her and pulling his hand back to lightly slap at her cunt. “This is mine, never forget that.”

Rey nods, grabbing at his hand to guide it back to where she needs it most, but he won’t budge.

“No, do it yourself. Make him see what he’s missing.” 

Rey scrambles to press her fingers inside of herself, desperate to come. They’re nowhere near as big as Ben’s but she doesn’t care. Because the man is pumping his cock faster, and Ben slips his fingers, still wet with her, back into her mouth and she sucks.

She feels so open, so used. Her body is spread open on display for a man she doesn’t know, while the man she loves forces her to gag on her fingers.

She can tell the man is close by the way his hand slams against the glass of his window and she can’t help herself, she gushes all over herself and the couch.

Behind her she can feel Ben’s cock twitching and something warm hits her back and she knows that he’s finished without her even having to touch him.

The man watches, slack jawed as he twists his hand around his cock, his cum splattering across his chest. 

For a while they do nothing, the three of them. Ben rubs her back into his groin, spreading his cum across the back of her robe and the man just watches, hungrily. 

Eventually, he picks up his towel and gives them a small nod before heading back into what she assumes is the bathroom.

Rey rolls over so that she’s laying across Ben’s chest now and she sees that he’s got that dopey grin he gets after he comes.

“Maybe we should invite him over,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to her lips. 

Rey just hums against him, sliding her tongue into his mouth.

* * *

After the fourth time they let him watch, Rey is still thinking about Ben’s comment so she mentions offhandedly that they might as well have him over to join, since he was already becoming a fixture in their sex life.

A week later Ben texts her from work to tell her he found the guy’s contact info and he can set it up, if she’s still serious about it. 

Rey has never responded _yes_ to a text so fast in her life.

* * *

She’s laying on their king size bed, her chest pressed into the mattress with her ass exposed to Ben, who kneels behind her. He’s gently working the head of a plug into her puckered hole, his fingers lost inside her cunt to keep her relaxed and open for him. 

The man, Vicrul, isn’t arriving until later that night but Rey wants to be ready for him when he gets there. 

The three of them have been a part of an in-depth group message for the last 3 days, establishing boundaries, rules and expectations for tonight. Ben has been very clear, Vicrul can touch Rey, and Ben and Vicrul can touch each other, but only Ben is allowed to fuck her cunt. 

Rey’s always known Ben was possessive when it came to her, letting his hands wander over her while they’re out, gripping her hair while he pounds her, reminding her who she belongs to. But to see him assert that control over another person has awakened something in Rey. 

Something primal.

She squirms under his touch now, wiggling her ass to let him know she can take more and Ben pushes the plug in further until she feels it bottom out and she lets out a sigh of relief. It’s not the biggest plug they have, but it curves slightly, reaching places Rey didn’t even know existed. 

“He can have your ass and mouth but this,” Ben presses his thumb against her slick folds. “This belongs to _me_.”

Rey nods, holding back her moans.

“Only you.”

Ben doesn’t respond at first, flipping her over onto her back while he slides his hand between them, his fingers circling her clit.

“All mine.”

* * *

Rey is a bundle of nerves as the clock ticks closer to 9. She’s taken to pacing back and forth in front of the couch where Ben lounges casually, a book in his hands.

“We don’t have to go through with it,” he says, letting his book drop to his chest. “It’s okay if you don’t want to anymore.”

Rey shakes her head, gnawing at her fingernails nervously.  
  
“I want to,” she pauses in her pacing, searching for words for what she’s feeling. “I _really_ want to.” 

“Then what’s up?” 

Ben leans off the couch, tugging her arm so she collapses onto him. Rey uses the fall to bury her face in his shoulder.  
  
“I just want to be good,” she murmurs into his neck. “For both of you.”

Ben chuckles. 

“You’re already perfect,” he says, lifting her chin so she’s looking into his eyes. “Don’t even worry about that.”

The sound of a knock on the door startles them both and Rey slides off of him so that he can answer the door. She hears their muffled voices in the entryway and she has just enough time to straighten the black lace seductively on her skin before they return to the living room.

Vicrul is dressed casually, a beige sweater clinging to his biceps and a pair of denim jeans low on his hips.

“Hi, Rey,” he says, his voice low and sweet, dripping like honey from his tongue. 

Rey stumbles to her feet, taking a few steps towards him, unsure of how to greet the man who is about to fuck her and her boyfriend. 

“Hi,” she smiles sweetly back. 

Ben leaves them to grin dopily at each other as he makes his way across the living room to the bar cart. 

“I thought we could have a drink, first,” he calls over his shoulder. “Any preferences?”

Vicrul’s eyes don’t leave Rey’s as he answers.

“I’ll have what you’re having.” 

A shiver runs up Rey’s spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame quam for this........ threesome in next chapter for my girlies


	2. Chapter 2

The drinks help loosen up Rey, her nerves dissipating as she sits primly between the two men. Ben’s hand rests casually, possessively, on her thigh while Vicrul drapes his arm behind her along the back of the couch, his fingertips lightly grazing her shoulder.

They’re going through the boundaries again, for clarity, but Rey can hardly listen. The plug is pushing deeper into her and she squirms to alleviate the pressure. The movement tilts her into Vicrul’s side.

His arm drops down onto her shoulder fully, his strokes growing more bold and its then that she realizes Ben has stopped talking.

He’s watching them, his eyes burning, and his hand grips tighter on her leg. He nods at Vicrul.

When her lips meet Vicrul’s, all Rey can think is that they're _soft_. His lips are larger than Ben’s, plumper, and Rey loses herself in his kisses. 

Behind her, Ben shifts her body so that she’s fully facing Vicrul and she feels Ben’s hands slide down her waist, his lips landing on her neck and sucking. 

Rey tangles one hand in Vicrul’s curls, tugging lightly and he gasps into her mouth, deepening the kiss.

For a moment, Rey forgets what they have planned for the night, content to let these two men kiss and suck her skin for as long as they’d like. But then she feels someone lift her from the couch and suddenly she’s being carried down the hall, to their bedroom. 

Ben drops her gently onto the bed and she stretches out on her back while Ben and Vicrul look down at her like they’re not sure if they want to fuck her or devour her.

“God, look at you,” Vicrul whispers and she keens at the praise, shifting so she can rest on her elbows.

“Take my cock out,” Ben says gruffly and Rey scrambles to the edge of the bed to comply. She fumbles with the buckle on his jeans. 

Beside him, Vicrul reaches down to free his own cock but Rey swats his hand away. It takes a minute but she manages to get both of them undone and shoves their jeans down, their cocks springing free.

Ben is red and turgid, pre-cum already leaking from the tip. She glides her hand along his length, enjoying the way he sighs above her. She uses this time to take in the sight of Vicrul.

He’s not as big as Ben, nobody can be she thinks proudly, but he’s long and unbelievably hard. Her eyes meet his and he pushes his hips toward her and she leans forward, letting her tongue rest along the head, sucking. 

Ben’s cock twitches in her hand and she pulls back from Vicrul long enough so that she can suck Ben into her mouth, testing her theory to see if they taste the same. 

She decides she needs longer to be able to make an accurate decision.

She alternates between their cocks for a bit, holding both in her hand as she shifts her mouth to the other, loving the power she holds as these two men crumble before her. 

But she doesn’t want the finish so she pulls her mouth off of Vicrul, a line of spit trailing off the head of his cock and she taps at the hem of their shirts.

“Off.”

The boys scramble to tear their shirts off, stepping the rest of the way out of their jeans in the process.

Ben finishes first, crawling over Rey and pressing his mouth into hers.

“So hot,” he growls. “Did you like sucking his cock?”

Rey nods and turns her head, wondering where Vicrul went. But he’s just laying next to her, his eyes focused only on her, his gaze worshiping.

He leans in, his tongue dipping into her mouth as Ben kisses along her jaw. 

Her heart feels like it might burst, full of so much love for Ben for letting her have this. She isn’t even thinking when she grabs his chin, dragging his lips back to hers where Vicrul is still kissing her. 

Their tongues tangle together in Rey’s mouth and she moans, squirming beneath them. One of Ben’s hands leaves Rey’s waist to grab at Vicrul, kissing his way down the man’s throat while Vicrul pants into Rey’s mouth, almost whining in his pleasure. 

“Want..” Vicrul mumbles into her mouth. “Want to _taste_ you.”

Ben moves like a man possessed. Shifting off of Rey and lifting her so that her head settles on Vicrul’s stomach.

Rey realizes what he wants and shimmies her way down Vicrul’s abs so that her head rests on his thighs, while she moves to straddle her legs on either side of his shoulders.

Ben shifts back on the bed so that he’s kneeling beside Vicrul’s head. His hands reach out, gripping Rey’s hips and settling her over Vicrul’s open mouth.

He looks like a man starved. 

Ben pulls at the lace twisting down her body so that he can pull them off, leaving her lower half exposed. 

Vicrul lays patiently below her, letting Ben shift Rey into the position he wants while Rey uses the time to kiss his thighs, avoiding his cock.

Finally, Ben pushes her down onto Vicrul’s face and his tongue darts up, swiping through her sopping folds. 

“Fuuuuuck,” Vicrul moans, his hands shooting up to pull her ass down onto him further. She groans against his cock, the vibrations causing him to twitch against her cheek. 

She lifts her head and slips him back into her mouth, swallowing as much as she can.

She decides that Vicrul tastes sweet, like candy.

She’s wondering where Ben has gone, if he’s just watching Vicrul lap at her cunt when she feels his hands on her ass.

He drags his finger down until he nudges the plug, still lodged inside of her and Rey moans around Vicrul’s dick.

Gently, he begins to pull it from her, so slowly it’s excruciating. But Vicrul is there, his tongue darting into her, curling deliciously against her inner walls. 

She’s dripping onto his face but she doesn’t think he minds.

Ben finally pulls the plug out with a _pop_ and she feels so achingly empty without it.

“More,” she whimpers, wiggling her ass in Ben’s direction.

And then Ben is there, swiping his tongue along her hole as he inserts a finger into the furled muscle. 

It’s too much and Rey pulls her mouth off of Vicrul, unable to do anything but _feel_ the way they fuck both of her holes with their tongues. She can’t control the way her hips grind down onto Vicrul’s mouth, searching for the friction she needs to bring her to the edge. 

Someone, Ben maybe, slips a finger between them and finds her clit, rubbing directly onto it and it’s so overwhelming, all the sensations. And just like that she’s coming, clamping her walls around the fingers inside her, unsure who they even belong to at this point. 

Panting, she slides off of Vicrul so that she’s laying on the bed and Ben looks up to see Ben watching her, his hand tight on his cock. 

She uses what little energy she has to crawl up beside him, letting her body rest again between the two men. Ben slides down so that he’s laying on his side next to her and she feels Vicrul move behind her, his cock poking into her back as he lifts the hair off her neck so that he can attach his lips.

“We’re going to fuck you now,” Ben says.

Rey can only nod.

Ben reaches behind himself, pulling something out of the bedside table and handing it to Vicrul. A moment later something cold presses itself into her ass but the lube warms quickly, especially with the way Vicrul is massaging it into her gently. 

In front of her, Ben tears at her bra, ripping the lace off so that he can attach his lips to her nipples, sucking almost to the point of pain. She feels the head of his cock pressing against her hole and she presses herself down onto him, his cock sliding home. Where he belongs.

He doesn’t move at first, just presses his thumb against her clit, rubbing circles.

“Ready?” Vicrul groans into her ear behind her and she thinks she must respond in some way because suddenly she can feel him notch his head into her hole, pausing to give her time to adjust. 

Already the pressure is too much. Ben is big and as Vicrul slides his length deeper into her, Rey isn’t sure if she can even breathe.

Ben increases the pressure on her clit, sucking and biting at her nipples and she focuses on that instead of how she feels like she may split in half.

Finally, Vicrul seats himself into her fully and there’s a few moments of silence, where none of them move. 

“How do you feel?” Ben murmurs against her lips as Vicrul tightens his grip on her ass behind her, trying not to move.

“So… full…” Rey whimpers, pressing herself back into Vicrul’s chest. The two men’s eyes meet over hers and she sees the moment they decide and then they’re moving and _oh god_.

Neither of them are able to pull out too much, thrusting shallowly inside of her but to Rey it feels like too much, almost. 

“Is this what you wanted, Rey?” Ben is gritting his teeth, his eyes unable to stay open. “You wanted two cocks to make you come…”

“Yes…” Rey moans, her hand reaching behind her to tangle in Vicrul’s hair.

“You feel so good,” Vicrul grunts as his balls slap her ass with the force of his thrusts. “So tight, so warm, just for us.”

Between them, Rey drips with sweat and sex, her mouth dangling open as they take their turns kissing her, sometimes kissing each other over her head while she watches.

“She likes it when you choke her,” Ben groans into Vicrul’s mouth. “She likes it when you’re rough.”

One of his Vicrul’s hands leaves her ass and his long fingers wrap around her throat, squeezing lightly. Rey clenches, causing both men to pause in their thrusts and groan.

“See? My little sluts likes being used. She’s only happy when she’s getting all her holes fucked. God she’s so wet for both of us.”

Rey can’t respond, just cries out as their thrusts grow quicker, rougher.

“I’m so close,” Vicrul grunts into her neck, his grip tightening around her neck as he slams into her to the point of pain. “Can I cum in your ass, please?”

Rey nods, turning her head so that his lips find hers again. On her other side, Ben reaches across their bodies, slipping his hand down her ass so that he can cup Vicrul’s balls, kneading them roughly. Vicrul cries out in surprise, his thrusts growing quicker.

“Can you feel me in her?” Ben asks him. “She’s so tiny, I can feel your cock on mine.”

And that’s all it takes for Vicrul to slam his hips into her one last time, burying his cum deep inside her ass as he pants into her mouth, while Ben milks the rest out of him, drop by drop.

Vicrul slowly pulls himself out, pressing a finger into her hole to keep as much of his cum in as possible and Rey barely has time to react before Ben is flipping her onto her back, pulling his cock out to the head and slamming back in.

The force of his thrust would have sent her sliding up the bed but Vicrul’s there, holding her into place as Ben fucks into her like a man possessed. 

“This part is all mine,” he grumbles, his eyes not leaving the spot where their bodies join. “This cunt is mine.”

Rey squeaks, nodding as he continues to slam into her. Beside her, Vicrul dips his head down to suck at her breasts, a gentle contrast to the way Ben is pounding her. All she can do is close her eyes and just _feel_.

“Such a needy little slut,” Ben babbles. “Likes when other men watch me fuck you, and then let’s us use you, like a little fucktoy.”

Vicrul lifts his head from her chest, a devilish grin on his lips as he slips his finger over her clit, his finger bumping into Ben’s cock as he presses down on her.

“God, I fucking love you,” Ben’s hair is falling into his face now and Rey wants nothing more than to reach up and sweep it away. But she’s immobilized beneath him, letting him fuck her the way he needs, the way she wants.

She can feel the way his thrusts began change in rhythm and she knows he’s close so she reaches a hand out, placing it on his chest.

“Only you, Ben,” she whispers. “I only belong to you.”

And with that Ben breaks apart, his cock jerking violently inside of her as his cum leaks out of her dripping onto Vicrul’s fingers that are still on her clit, pushing her over the edge with Ben. 

He collapses on top of her, bracing himself on his forearms to keep most of his weight off but Rey doesn’t care, she wraps her arms around his shoulders and tugs him closer.

Vicrul hovers to the side, unsure of what to do now but Rey reaches her other hand out and tugs him down next to them, joining their embrace. 

They lay like that for a while, panting and sweaty, lazily taking turns kissing each other as they cool off. 

But eventually Vicrul has to leave and Rey is so sore that she lets him go with a kiss and promise to come back.

When he’s gone, Ben draws her a bath, slipping behind her in the warm water so that he can lather soap into her skin, pressing gentle kisses along her shoulders and back.

“Thank you,” she murmurs as he gently pats her dry with a towel, wrapping her in her fluffiest robe. Ben doesn’t say anything at first, just guides her back to the bed, gently tucking her in as he wraps his body around hers. He places a kiss at the base of her throat, sucking gently.

“Mine,” he promises into her skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is entirely self-serving, I'm not even sorry. The amount of threesome ideas I have for these 3..... JAIL
> 
> I'm not on twitter anymore so you all must suffer with me here, I'm afraid.


End file.
